


Great game

by inkedbones



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Athlete Jeon Jungkook, Basketball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Biphobia, Bullying, Changed age, Consensual, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Financial Issues, First Time, Genderbending, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musicians, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Trust Issues, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbones/pseuds/inkedbones
Summary: Yoonji can't wait for school to end. She planned to finish the senior year quietly. But the annoying junior was persistent to become friends.





	Great game

Jeongguk had just finished showering after a morning run and was putting on his school uniform. The yellow jacket was becoming a bit tight. Yet he just shrugged it off and went downstairs to get some breakfast. His mother was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She heard his steps and lift up her head.

"Morning, sweetie. Did you have a good jog?"

"Good morning, mother. I did." He placed his backpack near the entrance and took last night made meal to heat it up. "Did father already leave for work?"

"Yes, he did. He has a very important meeting before his trip."

"He has been working more lately." Jeongguk sighed grabbing an apple and putting in in his bag.

"I know you don't get to see him much, but he's working so he could take care of you."

"I know." He smiled at her. "I'm grateful to have you both raising me." He placed the food on the plate and sat down by the table in front of his mother. "You're working later today too, right?"

"I am. When will you be getting home?"

"In the evening. I've been working out more recently. There is a new treadmill. Finally they replaced the broken one. And by the time I'll leave the school the buses won't take me back so I'll walk."

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself."

"I won't. I still have to be able to focus on homework later."

"I might get home after you've gone to sleep so you'll have to get some dinner yourself."

"Okay. I can take care of myself." He assured. "I'm a junior after all."

"Of cause you can." She glanced out the window. "Finish up your meal, the bus will be here soon."

 

By the locker he was greeted by his best friend, who was a senior. "Hey, Gukie." Hoseok grined. "Did you study for that English test?"

"Hey, Hobi hyung. I did. The whole night." He took in a deep dramatic breath. "Why is it so hard?"

"That's what she said." He burst out laughing.

"Dear god!" He rolled his eyes. "You perv." He took out his books and closed the locker. "Anyways, I gotta run. Can't be late for the test."

"K. See ya during lunch."

"See ya."

 

In the cafeteria Jeongguk tried to keep his stare fixed on either the food or Hoseok yet he kept glancing behind his friend, who was trying to tell a story. "Dude, quit staring at my classmate. She probably already thinks you're weird. I feel like she thinks that about most. She seems stoic, cold."

"Maybe she's just lonely. Yoonji always sits alone with her earphones in. Barely talks to anyone. The only times I see her not so... _Reserved_ is while she plays basketball. Even though she still seems quiet she puts up an aggressive game. I've been catching them practicing while I'm working out." He took a big bite and continued nonetheless. "The first time I've heard her talk was when she was commenting on her team's play and suggesting new strategies."

"Yoonji definitely tends keeps it to herself. Sometimes she doesn't even answer to teachers. I think it might be because she lives alone."

"Really? Why?"

"Not sure. She's been living alone for awhile now. I heard she moved out of her parents house last year or so. That might be why the teachers don't pay to much attention to her resistance. And coz she's the captain of her team. She still gets points for that."

"Does she have any friends?"

"I haven't seen her with anyone except at her job with some guy, her coworker."

"Where does she work?"

"The music store in Town square."

"How does she get along with the other classmates?"

"She doesn't. Nothing has happened in front of the teachers, but I heard the other girls are mean to her in the restrooms and changing rooms. I have a feeling the superiors know, but don't care."

"Why don't you do anything?" Jeongguk asked worriedly.

"I tried talking to her. She keeps answering in sarcastic remarks or flips me off. I tried offering a friendship, but she just keeps all to herself. I suppose some people are better off on their own."

"I guess..." He looked down at his plate and moments after, back at Hoseok. "How does the basketball team treat her?"

"With somewhat respect. Yoonji is the best player."

"Yeah. She really is." He moved his gaze at her and she noticed and raised a brow with annoyed boredom. He blushed out of embarrassment and focused on his food. "I hope she's okay."

 

An hour of weightlifting later Jeongguk decided to take the new treadmill for a spin. It was facing the exit of the gym, of which the door was open. He could see the girls practicing basketball. Yoonji running around, thinking of new plays, dunking three pointers and showing off other amazing moves. She moved so swiftly and still managed to look graceful as sweat has gathered above her eyebrows.

After a tiering workout he left the gym just as the girls had finished. But Yoonji was still dunking the ball solo. He was standing by the wall in the middle of spacious room. She threw the ball and missed her first shot that day.

"What do you want?" He barely heard her soft yet low voice.

"Oh- I um... Sorry, I-" he tried finding words awkwardly. He didn't wish to seem like a creep. "I just- you're a really great player. I heard an important game is coming up." She only now turned at him after picking up the ball as her ponytail swung with the head spin.

"So?" Her voice sounded blank as her expression.

"Nothing..." He scratched the back of his neck. That flexed his toned muscles. She eyed them.

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." She tilted her head with a subtle yet smug smirk plaster on her peaceful features.

"What?"

"You're the nerd. From those competitions. Singing too." She cocked her hip out. Resting the ball on it, with her arm on it. "Not bad. With a voice like that you could make money. Should be a pretty sweet living. If you put in the work, of cause." That must have been the most he has ever heard her speak. And just like that Yoonji turned around and made the shot ignoring Jeongguk. He received the message. The talk was over.

"Thanks, I guess." He said quietly and walked off towards the changing rooms. "See you around." He didn't catch her glance at his direction.

  
-

  
Two days later Jeongguk was coming home late after spending the Saturday with Hoseok at the older's place. He noticed a person in park shooting hoops. Then he realised that it was Yoonji with a red oversized hoodie and black slim fit sweatpants. He walked closer to the field and hid behind a tree to watch her practice. Around ten minutes later he realised how creepy he was acting and carefully backed away to return home.

As he reached his home he saw his mom's car. He got inside the building and found his mother asleep on the couch with the TV turned on. He woke her up so she could got and rest in bed as he cleaned up the living room and went to his room to do any unfinished homework and then play "Overwatch" before going off to bed.

  
While laying in his comfortable bed he kept thinking about Yoonji playing alone in the park. Did she have any friends? Why was she living alone? Why was she so distant from the other students? How were they mean to her in the restrooms? Why was he suddenly so interested in her? He's known of her for a little over a year and she's always been just another person. Well, she's been more of a shadow. The earphones made hear fade out even more as she seemed even more unreachable.

  
-

  
Next week the playoffs started. Jeongguk talked Hoseok into going to see the game. Conveniently, it took place in their highschool. The two sat down at the furthest and highest bench. Jeongguk saw the girls in a circle going over the game with the coach, perhaps he was encouraging the team. The other team was doing the same.

Even though the other team started off with the ball to their advantage, Yoonji scored the first two points during the the first five minutes. Sana, the opposite team's captain made the next shot. That didn't seem to distract Yoonji. The first match ended 12 - Tigers (opponents) and 15 - Cobras (home). The team didn't act cocky and kept their heads in the game and soon started the second match by Somin (Yoonji's teammate) scoring the next point. That one ended with 26 each. During halftime Yoonji was sitting on the bench one for awhile refreshing herself by staying hydrated. Then she and the others returned to their coach. The third match was finished 48 - Tigers, 49 - Cobras. When there were two minutes left of the game the score was 79 - Tigers and 77 - Cobras. Both teams seemed to have perfected their blocks. As the last seconds started running Yoonji had the ball at the other side of where she had to score. She launched forwards at seven seconds and at five seconds she reached the middle line. She made the drastic decision to throw from there and the ball was flying with the clock loosing all time. At it got closer to the basket the seconds turned to three. Two, it touched the basked and the ball went in at one. Her teammates cheered as they won by one point. She smiled brightly and the audience clapped and whistled. She turned at the top row of people and saw Jeongguk clapping and smiling widely while standing up.

She was cheered on for a few more minutes and the teams congratulated each other on a great game. Afterwards Yoonji's team offered for all to celebrate, but she declined saying she has to get to work. One sighed out "told you". Yoonji turned at Jeongguk's direction one more time before leaving to shower and change.

  
Jeongguk and Hoseok later went to town. They noticed the Cobras walking around the music store Yoonji's worked in to avoid locking eyes. Jeongguk felt uncomfortable witnessing it, figuring Yoonji knew it was happening. He offered Hoseok to check out the store. Inside they found Yoonji, whose shoulder length black hair was let out, by the register. She sighed and walked up to them.

"Good day, may I assist you." She bowed.

"Hello." Jeongguk offered a warm bunny smirk. "May I start by saying that it was an amazing game. Especially the last shot. I held my breath for at least ten seconds from intensity. So impressive." He could have sworn he saw the corners of her lips lift up and stare soften.

"Thanks, but- I meant if I can help you with any musical question."

"Ah..." Hoseok looked around as Jeongguk lost his words. "Yeah, yeah, the... Speakers. Yeah, speakers. We need those."

"We do?" The younger asked confused."

"Yes." He smiled brightly.

"Alright, please, follow me." She walked over to the other side of the store and they were in front of a wall filled with speakers. "What kind are you looking for? Bluetooth or wired? How powerful you wish for it to be?"

"Wired. And... Just what ever would work for a house party." Hoseok scrambled for words.

"This one is powerful, but compacted. Doesn't take up too much space." She pointed at a small microwave sized box on the third row. "Would you like me to play something so you could see the quality?"

"Yes, okay." Both nodded. She connect the stereo to her phone and played a composition for a piano for a minute. The melody was strong, but shy, building up to a burst off drama and sadness. Yet the last notes felt as moving on. The two boys forgot to even pay attention to how good the quality is of the track and were standing with their mouths ajar as the music mesmerised them. They were as if under a spell.

"Are you satisfied with the quality? Or should I show you more?" Yoonji asked with a serious expression.

"It- it was... wonderful." Jeongguk stuttered out. "What was that melody?" He was staring at her with his wide doe eyes.

"It is a sample track. We do have CDs of our music if you'd wish to purchase. This one is from the "Late Night Thoughts" album. It's the first track - "Intro: Perception". We do have more hopeful music. "Interlude: Dream, Reality" is still dramatic, but it's not as... depressing." She shrugged. "So back to the speaker. This system (of two) costs sixty thousand won. You get a five month guarantee. But... I can let you two on a little secret." She leaned in closer and they hunched down a bit to be more in her eye level. "Next week it will be on sale. Ten percent off. Can you wait?"

"Yeah. Thanks for telling us." Hoseok whispered secretively.

"Of cause."

"I do want that CD though."

"Alright, let's go to the cash register." She left them and they quickly followed. She picked up the thin square plastic box's with a grey abstract cover. "It's seven thousand won. It has twelve more tracks. All quite dramatic."

"Great." Jeongguk assured and pulled out his wallet. "Who composes them?" He asked as she scanned the product.

"People working here. The composers are written down in a little pamphlet. Bag?" He shook his head. "There will soon be a new album with singing out." She pointed at a advent on the wall after Jeongguk handed her the money. She put it the the register and handed him the CD. "Have a great listen."

"Thanks." He put it in his backpack. "Maybe... You'd like to join us at the party next weekend?"

"I don't really party. I prefer to read a book."

"If you change your mind, it's on Saturday, five p.m. At my place." Hoseok said.

"Thanks, I don't know where you live."

"I could text you the address if you give me your phone number."

"Better write it here." He pulled out a notebook from under the counter. He saw her use it during breaks in school. He wrote it down.

"See you in school, Yoonji noona." Hoseok showed off a dimply grin.

"See you." She said as they began to walk off. "Oh, Jeon!" He turned to face her. "Quit staring at me during lunch. I might slap you if this goes on."

"Sorry." He blushed. "Bye." They left.

"Was that him?" A guy asked walking in from another room.

She turned at him and leaned down on her forearms on the counter. "Yeah, the buffer one is the younger dude. The other is the social butterfly, who's also my classmate."

"Are you gotta go to the party?"

"I hate parties, Kihyun, you know that."

"C'mon, noona. You should have more than me as a friend. They seem nice." She rolled her eyes. "I know you don't trust people, but have you seen those doe eyes. How could those hurt anyone?"

"Shut up. You know I hate talking about it." She looked away. "I got to work then anyways."

"I can take your shift. I have no plans."

"Well I do. I have games coming up. The next rival school is yours by the way. Are you trying to distract me?"

"You need to loosen up."

"You need shut the fuck up."

"Noona." He chuckled breathlessly. "A little fun can help you relax and you could play even better.

"There's a game two days after their party. I need to be sharp for it. Basketball is pretty much the only thing keeping me from getting expelled."

"Then don't skip classes. Just get through your final year and then you're free."

"Sometimes I can't, Kihyun."

"What do the girls do to you?"

"'Ts nothin'." She walked off to the restroom, where she wouldn't be bothered by questions she always avoided answering. Even to her best (and only) friend. Even when he found her crying in the stationary closet.

-

The next day the two boys were sitting in the cafeteria as Yoonji walked passed them with her tray. "Noona." Jeongguk called out, but she didn't heard because of the earphones and because her eyes were fixed on a table on the back of the room. "Noona!" He called louder and she stopped turning right in front of him. Unwillingly she pulled out one earphone. "Hi. Sit down with us." He offered her a smile. She glanced at Hoseok, who smiled as well.

"You realise we're not friends just because I sold you a CD. Right?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah... But we could become friends... No?" He gazed at her with those doe eyes and she rolled hers. She sighed and sat down facing the two. "Yay!" Jeongguk clapped.

"Aren't you afraid to wreck your rep?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Why?" Jeongguk asked, but Hoseok got more serious.

"I don't get along well with people. They don't like the people I hang out. My last friend couldn't take it anymore and left to be happy. My only friend is from another school. No one cares there."

"I like you, I don't care what others say." He shuddered seeing here squint suspiciously.

"And how am I suppose to know you weren't put up for a prank, Jeon?"

"Please, do I seem that bad to you?"

"Jocks tend to be cocky jerks."

"Well I'm also a nerd. And Hobi hyung's a sunshine."

"I've noticed. You seem to get along with everybody." She cursed under her breath seeing a couple of girls walking over towards her. "Fuck. I should leave."

"It's okay, Yoo-"

"I'm doing this for you, Jeon, stop arguing with me." She grabbed her tray and quickly went to the other side. The two boys noticed the girls walk over to her. They leaned in to her ear and whispered something as she was sitting with a blank expression. One of them combed her fingers in her bangs and pulled on them while Yoonji remained still. The other was drinking coffee and spilled it on Yoonji's skirt and shirt. Jeongguk stood up from his seat and caught her stare, she was threatening him with here gaze to stay away. He still went over.

"Hey." He said in a stern voice. "You know you could get in trouble for this."

"What are you talking about, Jeonggukie." One said in a sickening sweet voice and batted her eyelashes at him innocent while biting into her lower lip. She might have been physically attractive and he might have had a crush on her last year, but he was disgusted with her now. "It was an accident. Wasn't it, princess?" Yoonji hummed in agreement. The bullies chuckled. "See? No need to play bodyguard."

He looked at Yoonji again and she mouthed out for him to get lost. "Fine. Let me get you some tissues, noona."

"No. Go. I can take care of it myself." She stood up and left after talking her backpack.

"Bye bye, princess." The two girls giggled.

Jeongguk eyed them with crossed arms and walked off to his table. He sat down and angrily yell-whisered to Hoseok. "How often does this happen?"

"I don't know. They usually do something in a restroom or a changing room."

"Didn't nobody tell a superior?!"

"Don't interfere. She'll hate you forever and the school will destroy you. You have a pretty good reputation."

"I don't care. It won't natter in the future what a bunch of sweaty hormonal teens think of me."

"I know. But don't you wanna finish easy."

"How about Yoonji?"

"I told you. I've tried talking to her. She stays away."

"Because she's being hurt."

"Don't butt in. Take it slow if you want her to trust you so bad." Jeongguk just groaned annoyed.

  
That day he didn't see her at school except alone practicing her throws while he was lifting weights. When he was finished she was still playing. He walked over to her when she took a break after hours and sat down on the bench closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths. "Noona, are you okay?" He asked squatting down in front of her. She looked at him through hooded eye trying to hide exhaustion.

"Stay away, Jeon." She said in an empty voice. "I don't need your friendship and you don't need mine. So fuck off and let me finish this year peacefully." She stood up after only a two minute rest and continued playing.

"Did you even eat?"

"Fuck off."

He stayed silent for awhile. "You can always talk to me if you wish." Jeongguk left her. Once she was finally alone she fell to the floor and tried her best to not cry before continuing her solo game.

-

On Wednesday Hoseok and Jeongguk went back to the music store after watching the game. The rivals were crushed by the Cobras. Yoonji seemed to be fueled by all her strength extremely this time. Yet she left instantly once it was over. She hadn't even glanced at the boys' direction. In the store she was placing new products in bottom shelf. Seemingly headphones. When she noticed them she took a deep breath and stood up faking a smile. "Good day, how may I help you today?"

"Hey, we- we're here to buy the speakers we saw last week." Jeongguk said unsure if he was acting right going straight to business.

"Of cause, mister." She nodded and walked off. "I'll get a new box from the back." She quickly faced them. "Please, await by the counter." She returned quickly after they went over to where they were told to. She put the heavy box on the table with a little groan. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"That will be fifty four thousand won then." She took the money from Hoseok and handed him the change. "Thank you for shopping here." Yoonji said after putting the product in a bag and giving it to Jeongguk.

"Thank you." The younger took it. "Um..."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Yoonji asked.

"Noona..." Hoseok said in a warm voice and she sighed stopping to wear that smile.

"What do you want?"

"About what happened-"

"Drop it, guys."

"But that behavior should be reported."

"I said drop it."

"Okay." Jeongguk nodded. "Congratulations on the win." They left.

She dropped on the chair nearby. "What happened this time, noona? Those boys seemed worried for you."

"Back off, not you too, Kihyun." She saw the guy from the other section of the store making his way towards her.

"It's okay to ask for help."

"I don't need any help."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you constantly act like I need saving. I don't need neither a prince nor a princess saving me from evil. I can protect myself."

"Building walls and isolating yourself won't bring you joy."

"You don't know that. Plus, who said I want to be happy?" She jumped off the chair and went back to the headphones.

  
-

  
"Mom." Jeongguk called out to the lady sitting on the opposite side of the table of him.

"Hm? What is it?" She looked up at him, removing her eyes from the newspaper.

"How do I get a person to talk to me when they keep telling me to back off."

"You probably should give people space if they want it. Not everyone is going to want to be your friend."

"But... She's always distant from everybody. I think it's a façade."

"She? Do you have a crush on her?" Mrs Jeon sealed her smirk.

"Oh no, no. I think she's hurt. I want to help her. But she keeps cursing at me."

"Why would you think she's hurt?"

"Some kids from school mistreat her. I hadn't seen much, but recently a classmate spilled coffee on her. Luckily it wasn't too hot anymore to physically injure her. She keeps acting tough. She simply sits and takes it quietly."

"You should inform a teacher about it."

"She'll kill me if I do."

"Sweetie, if you see abuse taking place you shouldn't stay quiet and help."

"I tried helping. I walked up to her. She said that the other girl spilled it by accident and all is fine. I just need her to listen to me for a moment and maybe I could get her to accept my friendship."

"You could invite her for dinner one evening. Or just offer to spend time together."

"I invited her to the party on Saturday. I really doubt she'll show up."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out and make a great decision. How you act now will help built your character and maturity for the future. Set your values."

"But how do I get her attention?"

"Let her know you're there, but don't be creepy."

 -

  
After the second lesson Hoseok and Jeongguk met up in the hall as their classes were next to each other. They were leaning against the wall and talking about random topics when they saw Yoonji walking towards the classroom. She was once again with earphones. Phone in her pocket. Arms crossed against her chest. She was staring down and a boy stopped her by blocking her way and she almost bumped into him, she glared up. He smiled. "Hey there, princess." He pulled out her earphones harshly and she caught them with her right hand. He pulled on them and she didn't let go. They ended up ripping and she kicked him in the crotch causing him to launch forward. People stared at them as she backed away to the wall. He got closer. "You little bitch."

"Hey!" Jeongguk called out from behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Get away from her."

"Or what?" He asked mockingly with a smug smirk plastered across his face.

"Or we'll fight."

"What are you gotta do?"

"This." Jeongguk punched the older student in the face and the other people started gathering around. The guy punched Jeongguk in the stomach forcing him to fall. Jeongguk kicked his legs and the older fell. "Apologise to her." Taekwoo spat in his face and kicked him off hard. He bestrode Jeongguk, who punched Taekwoo in the face again and split his lip. Blood started running down his jaw. For that he felt a punch that was sure to give him a black eye.

"What's the meaning of this?" They stood up seeing the teacher.

"I was just talking to Yoonji when he attacked me. Like I was flirting with his girlfriend or something."

"Not true. He was harassing her!"

"Silence. To the principal's office. Now. Not a word until your parents get here. All three of you, march."

 

"What happened?" Mrs Jeon sat down next to Jeongguk after she and Mr Kim (Taekwoo's father) entered the principal's office. "Is your eye swollen?"

"I'm fine. His lip's bleeding." He turned at Taekwoo. "Because I'm much stronger."

"Yo! You want to go for a round two outside?"

"Silence." Mr Kim hushed his son.

Yoonji was sitting in the chair quietly staring at the hem of her skirt. The principal enter and sat down by the table. "I apologise for calling you out, but I have to report such behavior to guardians. Now, kids, tell us what happened." He raised his hand to silence the boys before they started shouting. "Ms Min, what happened?"

"I-" she started out quietly barely looking at the superior. "I was going to class when Taekwoo blocked my way and we... Talked. But we ripped my earphones. I got mad and kicked him in the crotch. He understandingly got upset and looked at me angrily. Then Jeongguk called him out. He punched Taekwoo in the face and then they fought for a little while."

"Mr Kim, what's your side of the story?"

"I was having a civilised conversion with Yoonji, but my hand got wrapped up in her earphones. We both moved our hands at the same time and accidentally ripped them. She did kick me for it. Jeongguk walked up and punched me in the face. I was only protecting myself afterwards. I'm the victim here."

"Mr Jeon?"

"Taekwoo blocked Yoonji's way and started verbally harassing her. He pulled out her earphones forceful. She didn't want to let go of them and he ripped them. She kicked him for it. He called her a bit- b-i-t-c-h. I told him to stop. He said what if he won't. I answered that we'll fight. He asked what do I got so I punched him in the face. I understand that was wrong. He then punched me. We threw a few more punches and the teacher sent us here."

"Alright. You three should all be suspended for this, but..." Mr Choi sighed. "Ms Min, go and stay out of trouble." She stood up, bowed and left. "Mr Kim will be needed for the soccer game this week. Mr Jeon recently made the badminton team. The games are getting close and you need to practice. You get two weeks of detention each. And Mr Kim will have to replace Ms Min's earphones. Leave. I need to talk to your parents."

They went out to wait for their parents close by. Jeongguk noticed Yoonji. She rolled her eyes and walked over. "Idiot. Are you trying to ruin your highschool experience?"

"I'm sorry, but that was wrong. I don't regret it."

"Whatever. What's your punishment?"

"Two weeks of detention."

"You got off easy."

"Why wasn't your guardian there?" She looked down. "Sorry, you don't have to answer. It's none of my business."

"I haven't been in contact with them for almost two years, okay?" She eyed him.

"Can- can I ask why?"

"Non of your business." She spat out. The door opened and Mr Kim and Mrs Jeon walked up. Mrs Jeon walked up to Yoonji and Jeongguk. "I'm sorry your son got in trouble because of me."

"Don't apologise, sweetheart. I'm sorry this happened to you." She looked at her son. "And you, did you already forgot our morning talk about how your choices show your maturity. You could have handled it better, but... You did do it for righteous reasons at least. Ms Min, would you care to join us for dinner this Friday?"

"Oh." Yoonji blinked a few time in surprise. "I- I wouldn't wish to bother you."

"Don't worry about that. We'd love to have you over. Think of it as an alliance and an apology." She offered a warm smile.

"O- okay... Thank you."

"I can come get you after work this Friday." Jeongguk offered.

"Alright." She was standing awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. "We... We need to go back to class, Jeongguk. You don't want to get in more trouble."

"Of cause. See you back, mother." He smiled and waved. Yoonji bowed he grabbed her wrist and they ran away. By their classrooms he was still holding her arm. She pulled it out with force.

"Don't do that again." She pushed him to the wall. "I can handle it. I don't need some junior jock-nerd watching over me." She stared at him for a few seconds and walked off.

 

During lunch the two boys were discussing the fight while eating their food. "I still can't believe to split his lip." Jeongguk chuckled lightly. "You're lucky you made the team. Otherwise... You would have gone bye bye."

"That jerk had it coming. I'm just glad it was someone I can punch."

"What do you mean?"

"If I would have hit a girl - which I would never do - I would have gotten expelled."

"True. Count yourself lucky still." He noticed Jeongguk's stare change and he followed it. Yoonji only had an apple in her hands. Taekwoo walked over to her.

"I didn't like your story too much, princess."

"Then don't get in trouble." She looked back at him emotionless. "Should have been careful, darling." She was ready to walk away, but he grabbed her by the forearm and she was facing him again, but that didn't last long as she hunched down and threw up on his shoes. He began wincing and yelling at her. Jeongguk and Hoseok ran up to her.

"Noona, are you okay? Are you sick?" They led her out of the cafeteria.

"I'm fine, let go of me." She covered her mouth again and ran off to the nearest restroom. The two boys looked at each other confused. And decided to wait outside, next to the lockers. When she came out after awhile she looked around and cursed seeing them. "Don't follow me." She walked off, but Jeongguk grabbed her hand and she stopped with her back turned at Jeongguk.

"The nurse is the other way... Let's go, noona."

"I'm going home."

"Please, don't get in trouble. If you get a note it's better." He tried convincing her. He gently pulled on her arm and she collapsed into his arms unconscious. Jeongguk took her in a bridal style and faced Hoseok with scared eyes. "Hyung..."

"Hurry, Guk, she needs to see the nurse now." They ran off and knocked on the nurses door. She opened them and saw the tree students. Yoonji was beginning to wake up. "She has just fainted, miss."

"Hey, Ms Min, how do you feel?" She asked as Jeongguk sat Yoonji down on a couch.

"I'm okay." He answered staring at the floor.

"Boys, thank you for your help, now I'm going to need you to leave us." They nodded. She closed her door. "Now how do you feel?" The nurse and Yoonji had a connection. Sometimes the girl would stay in the nurses office to get away from the kids. The nurse let her. They would drink tea. At first Yoonji was quiet, but then they started talking. Even though she didn't wish to share what happens between her and the other kids. Yet the woman did know why Yoonji was kicked out of her home.

"Weak."

"What happened?"

"I threw up on one kid's shoes and then fainted."

"Well, I should sent you home. Do you happen to know why that happened?" She shook her head. "Can you meet your doctor then?" She shook her head again. The nurse thought for a bit. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Yoonji shook her head harder with wide eyes, which she soon realised was a mistake as it made her headache worse. "Have you been pushing it again?" Yoonji didn't answer anything. "You need to spend less time exercising and relax. Get more sleep and make sure you eat properly."

"I have a practice today."

"No. Not anymore." The girl was fighting back burning tears. "Don't worry, sweetie." Ms Shin took Yoonji's hand. "You'll get to play again after a week. I'll talk to your coach. I'm sure Mr Soo will understand. Now, do you think one of those boys could lead you home?"

"No. I don't want to go with them."

"Please, they are nice kids." Yoonji sighed. "How about the one who carried you?" She gave in and nodded. "Okay. Please, take the day off." She handed the girl a tissue to wipe her eyes. Shin Suran was like a mother or a older sister to Yoonji. Like her guardian angel. The one who understood her and accepted her when others pushed her away. "Let's go get him. Do you know in which classroom he is?"

"Yeah."

***

When the boys walked off Jeongguk spoke up unsure. "Do you- um... Do you think she's pregnant?"

Hoseok eyed him confused. "No. But then again, we don't know her."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"I'm sure she'll be alright."

 

The nurse walked into the classroom right before the bell rang. Yoonji stayed by the door frame looking at the two women. The nurse whispered something to the teacher, who called Jeongguk up to her. "Mr Jeon, would you accompany Ms Min back home?"

"Of cause." He bowed and was told to gather his things. He and the nurse went outside and walked further away from the classroom with Yoonji.

"Lead her home and make sure she eats something." Ms Shin said. "Promise me, both of you." They did and she left.

The two of them began walking out of school in silence. Once outside Jeongguk asked her. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Perfect. You can ditch this and go hang out somewhere. You have the rest of the day off."

"No. I'm not leaving you. Plus, I promised the nurse." She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you afraid they'll get stuck like this one day?" He noticed the corners of her lips curl up a tiny bit. "Do you... Know what happened?"

"I just... Ms Shin thinks I overworked myself. Especially with basketball." She kicked a random rock. "What did you think was wrong with me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You might've had an illness or be..."

"Pregnant?"

"Um... Well I don't know your life."

"You don't. And you never will." She sped up. The rest of the rode there they walked in silence. They reached a small flat in not the best condition. It was in the neighbourhood Jeongguk would rather stay away from, yet close enough to the school. She was standing by the entrance door for a bit. "So... Do you... I don't know, wanna come in for coffee or tea? It would be rude to just get rid off you like this." She unlocked the door.

"Oh! Um- okay." He answered shyly. He couldn't lie, he was intimidated by Yoonji. She might have taken the harassment from the kids, but she might burst one day as well. She seemed like an angel hiding under a wired fence. How could she not? She wished to be safe.

She didn't answer anything as she opened the door. It was a tiny apartment. Small fridge, a mattress with untidy laying sheets, a suitcase with some clothes laid down on top. Most likely to keep them from wrinkling. There was also a basketball, the electric piano keys, a couple of pairs of shoes, the trash can was filled with fast food wrappers, an electric teapot with three cups - white, black and with Black Panther were settled on a drawer. On the, seemingly, bathroom door there was a poster of Stony Skunk. Yoonji dropped her backpack near the suitcase. "Sorry it's a mess. I couldn't be bothered."

"That's okay. My room isn't too clean either."

She quickly tried making her "bed" and showed to sit down. Then she picked up the teapot and poured in some water and heat it up. "Tea or coffee? I have milk."

"Then coffee." She murmured an "alright" and prepared the drinks. Soon enough she added milk in the black cup. "So you play the piano?" He glanced at the keys again.

"Yeah. He was my first inspiration." She looked up at the poster.

"Oh. Do you compose?"

"Yeah. A bit."

"Is there any of your work in the CDs?"

"Yes." Jeongguk's eyes widened and he almost choked on his drink. That stole a barely audible chuckle from the girl, which made him smile proudly. "But you won't find my name."

"You use a nickname?" She nodded. "Will you tell me it?" She shook her head. "Okay. I won't push you. Ah, the nurse said to make sure you eat." Yoonji rolled her eyes yet again. "Seriously, noona, are you trying to see your brain? And don't your eyes hurt by now?" She just looked at him unimpressed.

"You're a bit of a brat."

"That's part of my charm. Also my weapon." He smirked with that bright bunny grin.

"Despite how muscular you are, your smile is much more appealing. In my opinion, at least." She took a sip. "And, by the way, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, C'mon, you didn't eat today." Jeongguk, who was always hungry, did not understand this strange concept. But she was skinny, skinnier than the year he saw her before. "You might faint again."

"I- I don't care, Jeon." It seemed like a wall has crumbled and he got to witness a glimpse of her exhaustion. "I can't wait till the school finally fucking finishes." She placed a half drunken cup on the floor and laid down. "School sucks. There is only a small fraction of information and skills that we learn there and we will actual use in our life. I don't need to know about the downfall of Aztecs, damn it! Even though it is interesting I don't want to be graded for it." Jeongguk was astonished at how much Yoonji was talking. He figured privacy is one of the main aspects to her when it came to communication.

"What do you like in school?"

She thought for awhile with her eyes closed and then met Hus curious gaze. "Ms Shin. She never judged me and just listened."

"Is that where you would sometimes go off to?" Yoonji nodded. "I'm sorry those idiots do this."

"There's always a fool who shall receive the fire. That seems to be me. And that's okay." She sat up and continued drinking her coffee. Jeongguk did the same.

"Seriously though, Yoonji noona, you should eat something." He encouraged her.

"I don't hav- want to."

"Please." Her glanced at her mini fridge. "C'mon."

"There is only milk and... No, there's just milk there. I haven't gotten my paycheck yet so I'm on a diet." Jeongguk's eyes widened. "But coffee is a good enough meal." She snickered. It wasn't hard to tell that the sound was forced and fake. Jeongguk finished his coffee at the same time as her and smiled at her. "Why are you being so weird?"

"I live not too far from here. Let's go to my place."

"What?!" She leaned back.

"Yesterday my mother made some amazing dak galbi. You gotta try it. Sure it's not freshly cooked anymore, but it's delicious nonetheless."

"I... I don't need your charity, Jeon. I can take care of myself." She was beginning to fire up.

"No, no. I'm not giving charity. I'm trying to be a friend." She quickly lost all words and was just sitting wide eyed. "Trust me, it's worth it."

"I already promised your mother to show up on Friday. How the hell will I look? Like some unmannered broke loser."

"No. You won't. I can tell my mom likes you."

"I'm really not hun-" her stomach growled. "Shit." She plopped down on the mattress again. "I can survive until tomorrow." Yoonji sighed.

"Please..." Jeongguk whined with a pout. "Let's go."

"I can't get used to bigger portions. The process of getting used to the pain is annoying." She sat back up. "Plus, don't I look better skinny?"

"You look the best when healthy, now, please... Noona, if you don't come with me, I'll just bring the food to you. I'm not joking. I actually will." He said with a determined gaze.

A lopsided grin appeared on her features. "Like I said, you're a brat. But... You're really sweet." She glanced at the door. "Do you actually- care?"

"Yes. I like you. I wish to get to know you. And if you ever need and willing to receive - help you." He reached out his arm, to which she glared untrustingly. "Let me be your friend."

She put her hand in. "You can try. Fine." She acted as if she didn't care. "You'll leave eventually anyway." They stood up and Yoonji removed her hand and batted it away. "Don't say I didn't warn you that you'll be waisting your time, Jeon."

"I'm not waisting anything." He couldn't hide his Cheshire grin.

"Now you just look creepy." She commented with crossed arm.

"So... Let's go?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go there?"

"Yeah. Of cause! Either way, I've heard you've been breaking the rules for awhile."

"If we actually become friends, I might tell you what happened."

"Deal."

"I need to change first. Go into the bathroom." She pushed him in before he could answer. He took the time to fix his hair while not looking around too much to avoid invading Yoonji's privacy. And in less than five minutes she opened the door again. She was dressed in mom jeans, a Nirvana tank top, red flannel. The whole outfit seemed a bit big on her. The girl has put her hair up in a ponytail and put on a black baseball hat and she also had black converse on. That were old and been through some rough times. "Okay. Let's leave." She took her backpack and they went outside. "Lead the way, Jeongguk." She jumped at an unexpected loud and excited gasp, that sounded more of a screech. "The fuck was that?"

"You called me by my name for the first time."

"You're so damn excited about everything. Which is kinda cool. I've lost my ability to feel full joy in anything a long time."

"You swear a lot. Which is also kinda cool. I'm sure the joy will return."

"If I try... Perhaps."

  
They didn't talk too much after until they reached a white brick house. A yellow brick road, with flowers fencing it, lead to it. The grass outside was tidy and so lively. Yoonji felt out of place. He was ready to go, but she stood as if nailed to the ground. "What's wrong, noona?"

"I don't belong here." She whispered.

"You do. You really do. I won't push you to do what makes you uncomfortable, yet... You already came all the way." He smiled softly and they slowly went in. They kicked off their shoes and went into the kitchen. "Do you like orange juice?" She nodded as she placed her hat on a chair beside her. "We have some." He poured in a glass from a bag in the fridge, which Yoonji noticed was full. He placed a glass on the table before her as she mouthed out a 'thank you' and took a sip. He poured a glass for himself. "So- uh." He took out the whole pan and placed it on the gas cooker. He turned it on and began heating up the food.

"Should I help you with something?" She stood up.

"Nah, you should rest. I can do this."

"I should really do something." She said slightly agitated. Jeongguk realised she feels useless like that.

"Well, on the right cabinet - the corner - there are plates. Could you take them?" She did as asked.

"What else?"

"Um... Under that cabinet, in the drawer, there is the cutlery."

"Okay." She grabbed the items and arranged them on the table. Seemingly in no time the dish was ready. They sat down and Jeongguk had his eyes glued to the girl. "What? Why are staring at me like that?"

"I wanna know what you think?"

"Don't stare at me. It's weird."

"Sorry." He blushed and looked down. She didn't eat yet. So he looked up.

"The host eats first."

"The eldest by the table eats first."

"Unless the eldest is a guest." She gave him a strong stare and he gave up. After he took the first bite she did as well. Once she was swallowing it Yoonji noticed Jeongguk was staring with a grin from ear to ear again. "You're being odd and creepy again." That didn't seem to stop him. "But it's really delicious." She smiled softly for probably the first time after Jeongguk has first seen her. Yoonji felt so amazing, her stomach was relaxed after all this time. Eating something so filling and healthy. Made with love. She could almost cry of happiness. _Almost._ She trained herself better. "So so good..." She took another bite. She was starving, yet tried her best to keep her manners and not swallow it down whole. She had to be respectful to someone who had decided to do something so incredible for her. Somebody who didn't even know her well. A person different for all the other people who would act cruel towards her. Jeongguk was even more caring than her mother when she saw the woman the last time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, noona." There was that bunny smile once more. "It's really no problem."

"Ms Shin has been the only one nice and caring for awhile to me. Your friend tried to be friendly, but I told him to go fuck himself. I literally said that to him. And now you. You already did so much. Hoseok too. He doesn't seem to hold a grudge for my ass behavior."

"He's forging. That is, if a person is worth his forgiveness. As your classmate, he saw what happened in school better than me. It is not that hard to see you're trying to protect yourself. And that is understandable."

"You don't know what or why happens. Don't judge the situation like you know that or me." Her face turned into an angrily disappointed pout. Jeongguk couldn't help, but find it adorable. "Why are you looking weirdly at me again?"

"You're cute. Your facial features make you look less intimidating. Although I'm sure you could pack a punch. I've seen you play basketball so aggressively." He commented.

"Well, you are a muscle pig, I couldn't damage you at all."

"I feel like you could destroy a person from the inside. I believe you're incredibly smart and clever and that you can read people. Dangerous combo." He thought he heard a very short light chuckle, yet when he looked back up at her, Yoonji's face was still and serious. "Sorry, that's none of my business."

"Don't sweat it, Jeon. You're a good kid."

"Ya know, you're only a year older than me?"

"Wow, so intelligent, do you want a math trophy?"

"I know you're being sarcastic, but yes, yes I do."

Right when they finished eating Mrs Jeon entered the house. After taking off her shoes she walked into the kitchen. Yoonji jumped off the chair and bowed her head low. "Hey, kids. Are you already friends after the first fight?" The woman greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello, mother."

"Good evening, Mrs Jeon. Please excuse me for coming here without your knowledge of it."

"No need to apologise. Jeongguk can have friends over. And you're a nice girl."

"But... I got your son involved in a fight."

"Well, he just got some life lessons out of it." She shrugged.

"Lesson number one, when you get punched in the face it really hurts. Lesson two, punching someone else can hurt too." Jeongguk joked.

"You don't really know how to punch." Yoonji criticised the boy. "For example, you're not supposed to keep your thumb in your fist. Do you want to break it?"

"He did that? Ugh, son, I thought you liked action movies, didn't you learn the theories of some moves?"

"Why am I being attacked again today?" He got defensive.

"You might not be much of a fighter from a strategic point, but at least you're strong. And have a kind heart. So you won't start beating up random people." Yoonji commented and it made Jeongguk blush.

"When you're not being sarcastic or ironic you can be so sweet."

"Don't get used to it." A smug smirk appeared on her face.

"Alright, you two go hang out some more, I'll clean up the table."

"Oh no, I can do it." Jeongguk objected.

"And I'll help."

"Don't you want to do something."

"I can't just barge in, eat for free and leave a mess." Yoonji looked up guilty.

"If you want to clean it up then okay." Mrs Jeon. "I'll go change."

"Oh, Mrs Jeon." Yoonji caught the woman's attention. "Your cooking in magnificent. The best I've ever tried."

"Thank you." She seemed genuinely flattered.

"So." Yoonji turned at Jeongguk. "Let me do the dishes."

"You're a guest."

"It's the least I can do." The boy could see that it was important to her.

"Okay, I'll dry them."

Once done, Jeongguk invited Yoonji to hang out in his room, which she was hesitant about at first, yet agreed to anyways. On the way there, Yoonji replaced her hat near the entrance mirror. She sat down on a chair next to his desk and he sat down on his bed. She looked around. His room was as big as her apartment. Perhaps bigger. He had an actual bed. There was a wardrobe, chest of drawers. There were art supplies on the desk, as well as a computer and video game, and the shelves above it. A guitar and skateboard by it. He also had some shoes in special boxes stacked, makeup and perfume near his art supplies. Above his bed he had a few posters - Iron Man, IU, BigBang, Zion.T, Justin Bieber, Jay Park, Macklemore. "Like I've mentioned, my room is a bit messy."

"It looks cosy. Seems you have a lot of hobbies."

"Yeah, I try not to get bored."

"What are your favourite activities?"

"Drawing, sports, singing and dancing, playing videogames."

"Do you sing well? I've only heard the ending of some song in school you sang."

"I've been told so and I do think I'm pretty good."

"Can you sing something for me?" She was staring at him with a curious gaze as she crossed her legs.

"What would you like me to sing?" He asked shyly. He always felt awkward whenever he had to preform anything without practicing at first to make sure he could show his all. Yet he began singing in a soft voice "Love yourself" by Justin Bieber when she said to sing whatever he felt like. He didn't do the whole song, but quite a bit. "You really are great."

"Thanks."

"Really really great. Have you taken lessons?"

"No."

"Well that's really impressive. If you'd be interested, I could talk to my boss to get you in one of the CDs."

"Are you serious?!"

"Don't shout, darn it." She glared. "And yeah. I think it's possible. If you only want to of cause. There is still one song left to do, but we don't yet have a new singer. Although... The last one is perfect for a few voices..." She stroked her chin thinking deeply. "Do you know any rappers?"

"Um... Hoseok sound amazing actually."

"You're not just saying that 'cause he's your friend, right?"

"No, I'm being honest."

"Does he live far from you?"

"No, two houses away. Should we call him?"

"Isn't school still going?"

Jeongguk looked out the window. "Seems like not anymore." He opened his window. "Hobi hyung!" The older boy turned at him on his way home. "Can you come over for a moment?"

"Alright." He yelled back.

Jeongguk turned at Yoonji. "There, now he'll be able to show you." He heard the door open and people (Hoseok and Mrs Jeon) greeting each other. Steps up the stairs and Hoseok opened the door to his room. "Hey, noona." A cheerful smile appeared. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hey, Hoseok. I am."

"What happened?" She heard genuine concern.

"My body just needed a break. So it shut down for a bit."

"Alright."

"Hey, hyung. Rap something."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Rap something. C'mon."

Hoseok shrugged and began spitting out the first song that pop into his head by Benzino.

"You were right." Yoonji faced back at Hoseok. "You're good." She commented.

"Thanks, but why did I have to do that?"

"If you'd be interested, I could get you in a song. We could find a few other people. There are four people in the group of artists we work with that could complement your vocals." She nodded to herself. "What else can you do?"

"Well, dance and I can beatbox. I was part of a street dance group "NEURON". We've won some competitions."

"Hmm... Do you want to preform vocally? I can get you two to sing and or rap in a song for the latest album."

"I mean... Yeah, but- could you really do that?" Hoseok was shocked at the sudden offer.

"Yeah. The thing is I have the power over who sings. I say the final word."

"How come?"

"Because I composed and going to finish producing it. I wrote the majority of the lyrics. I can pick who I want." a smug smirk drew proudly across her features.

"You did?!" Hoseok screeched making Yoonji shrug.

"Dude... She fainted today. Chill a bit."

  
After around half an hour or so Yoonji left to go home.

-

On Friday, before lunch, Yoonji was just walking around the corridors of the school. Her earphones in and head down. She saw two pairs of feet stop right in front of her. She stopped herself and looked up. It was Jeongguk and Hoseok with big smiles. She stopped the music and took out the earphones. "Hey, noona, can you come with us?" The younger asked.

"Where? Why?" Her face seemed unreadable.

"Outside."

"You two should eat."

"So should too."

"I- I don't have the money to."

"Don't worry about that. Let's go?"

"Fine." She sighed and they left the building. They found a place under a tree with a shade in the warm and bright day. "So, what are we doing here?" Jeongguk took out three bags from his backpack and shared them with the two other people. Judging from Hoseok's expression, the older knew what was happening. "What's this? Why did you drag me out here?"

"To eat." Jeongguk answered. "My mom packed us all the lunch. She really likes you. And there aren't any of those morons here. We can have the meals quietly."

"I... I can't accept that. I-"

"Noona, the food is made already. And you said it yourself. You can't afford it now yourself. Please, it's okay to accept help."

"I've told you, I don't need charity."

"It's not charity, it's friendship."

She sat in silence for awhile. "Thank you. This means a lot. Even if I'm not willing to jump right into it." The corners of her lips curled up shyly. They didn't talk much while eating, but once they were done Yoonji spoke up. "So... Guys... I talked to my boss and he said that if you're up for it, you can come to the recording studio."

"We can actually record for a song?"

"Yeah. Let me know if you wanna go through with this. Maybe talk to your guardians."

"Thanks, noona." The boys said.

"For what?"

"This opportunity."

"Well... Thank you for the lunch."

  
Later that day Jeongguk came over to meet up with Yoonji. She opened the door and was greeted by the girl. She was wearing a black shirt tucked into her jeans and she also had black flats. "You look lovely, noona. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, thanks." She grabbed her backpack. "We can go." She closed and locked the door. "You didn't have to come get me, you know."

"I like walking. It's not a problem."

"I do feel like I've been a trouble for you this week."

"You weren't. I loved getting to know you."

  
When they reached the house, she properly greeted Mrs Jeon. "So great to see you again, Yoonji."

"You too, Mrs Jeon. Thank you so much for the lunch."

"Your welcome."

During the dinner they talked about the incident that got them in trouble, that Yoonji felt ill later, how Jeongguk brought her over hence her fridge was empty, the basketball and badminton games, the singing offer, which the woman seemed excited about, yet Jeongguk seemed disappointed to learn his father won't be back for another two weeks at least.

After they ate the kids helped to clean up and later went upstairs to hang out in Jeongguk bedroom. They sat down on the bed. Yoonji in the middle, Jeongguk on the end, opposite of the pillow. "Jeongguk, does your father leave often?"

"He does. But I get it. He's trying to provide for his family. I understand why he's rarely home."

"You are more mature than most your age."

"So are you."

"You care so much. Well, you must learn from your mother." She smiled and placed her hand on his. "I can only admire such a close relationship."

"Would you feel comfortable sharing why you live alone?"

She sighed. "Me and my mother got into a huge argument after she... Found out something about me that- something that she found repulsive." She looked empty at him. She saw care in a gentle stare from those doe eyes.

"Can you share it with me? I won't judge you, I promise." He put his free hand on the one that she had on his.

"I'm bisexual." Her voice was barely audible.

"That's- that's okay." He smiled. "That's cool. Better possibilities." He chuckled. "I don't think not being straight is an issue."

"You're adorable." She smiled. "Thank you for that reaction. I always say I don't care, but it's nice when someone doesn't hate me for it."

"I'm glad you've been accepted by people."

"Yeah. They're awesome like you."

"Could I find out who they are?"

"You sure wanna know a lot about me." She shook her head and after a moment of silence she looked back at him. "Ms Shin and the music crew."

"It's so wonderful that they are in your life."

"I think... I'm glad you're in my life." She blushed. Jeongguk began carefully leaning in to not frighten her. She stayed still so he inched closer to her. At the last few centimeters they both leaned in and closed the space between them as their lips clashed together. They both initiated a more forceful approach. Yoonji's hands climbed up Jeongguk's chest. One rested on his jaw and the other on the back of his neck. Jeongguk placed his hand on her waist and pushed her down on the mattress as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands wandered up to comb through her soft black hair. She trailed her tongue along his lower lip and after receiving an invitation she pushed her tongue in his mouth. He gently massaged her scalp as he bestrode her. Their tongues were playing a passionate game until Yoonji suddenly stopped and pushed him up with her hands on his chest. He looked at her confused, but complied and didn't move or engaged in anything that could make her uncomfortable. He did not wish to force himself on her. "Wait." She finally said. "This isn't right."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He was truly concerned.

"No. You didn't. It's just- fuck... I'm about to become an adult. You'll still be an child in the eyes of the law."

"But... The legal age of consent is thirteen.."

"Jeongguk. I don't feel comfortable with your age. I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Not even if I would like you to be with me? For us to hold hands, kiss."

"I'm sorry. Could you please move so I could sit up?" He did as asked and they were sitting in front of each other awkwardly. "This is a mistake. We barely know one another anyways."

"But can we be friends?" Jeongguk asked hopefully. "And... After a year... If you would feel something for me I for you- we could... Perhaps-"

"Let's not plan that far. If something happens then so be it. For now, let's keep it on a low level. We are barely friends. You know that. I like you. I do. But I don't know you well enough yet, despite all the warmth you've shown me.."

"Okay. I understand that." They both were sitting in uncomfortable and heavy silence for awhile. "So... If we meet people before I become an adult-"

"I see no reason why not to be with them if they make us happy. And we are able to return it."

"Okay..." He looked down seemingly disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I like you." He admitted. "I don't want to wait a year... But I wouldn't dare to rush or push you into an uncomfortable situation."

"And I'm grateful for it. That's one of the things I admire the most about you, you're understanding, considered of others." She smiled softly at him. "And I do like you too."

"Then can we really not try?"

"I'm sorry, I'd simply feel prevented if I were to date you now."

"So... While you're not an adult... Could we kiss again?" He showed off his pleading grin.

She snickered. "I don't mind that. C'mere..." She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as he placed his hands on her waist as their lips collided once more. He began to lay her back down when she suddenly turned and pushed him down to the mattress and bestrode the younger. She broke their lips apart and smirked smugly. "But then it's by my rules."

"Okay. I think I'll take favour to your rules." He scrunched his nose while smiling. "So, Yoonji noona, what would you enjoy?"

"I like to bite."

"Cool. Go ahead." He answered enthusiastically. "Where can my hands be?"

"My hair, neck, upper back, waist, hips, but a little bit and my arms. How about for you?"

"Anywhere besides the private region." He said with an adorably awkward and shy smile.

"Okay, Jeongguk, I'll stay away from there." She purred next to his ear. Yoonji moved closer to his lips and locked them with hers. They were kneading in each other like dough as their hands roamed where they were allowed. Yoonji tangled her fingers in Jeongguk's hair. As she sunk her teeth into his lower lip he lightly dug his nails into her hips with a soft moan. His hands stayed there for longer than planned and Yoonji pushed one of it away with hers. He removed the other hand and replaced then where it was okay. He tried humming out a sorry to which she answered by kissing him harder. He was feeling faint from the lack of oxygen, but it felt so damn fantastic. She pulled away. "Is this good enough?" Yoonji asked as she dragged her finger down his chest. "Is that the kiss you wanted?" The tip of her tongue peeked out of her mouth and she quickly yet still seductively licked her lips.

"Better." Jeongguk said breathlessly. "Much, much better."

"Great. Then my work here is done." She sat up straightening her back with a smirk. She was sitting on his thighs.

"That's... It?" He asked confused. That made Yoonji laugh quietly. Although after she glanced down the volume increased a bit.

"Oh my god! Jeon!"

"I'm sorry..." He covered his blushing face with his hands. "I just- shit..." He took a pillow from his bed and covered his tented pants.

"I'm not helping you out with this."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it myself." Jeongguk closed his eyes in shame.

"Then I'll leave you to it." She got off of his lap and stood up fixing up her clothes. "Let you take care of your business."

"Please don't tell anyone about my... _This_."

"Don't worry. No one will even know we kissed. Unless you tell someone."

"I usually tell Hobi everything, but I can keep this between us."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Alright." He tried his best to cover up his hardness with his T-shirt. "Fuck. I can't believe this happened. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

"Let me lead you."

They went downstairs and Yoonji began putting on her shoes. Mrs Jeon walked by. "Oh, you're already going home?"

"Yes, thank you for everything." Yoonji bowed.

"It was lovely to have to over. I hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you." Yoonji smiled shyly.

"Jeongguk, lead her back home. You two can talk more and it will be safer. It's getting dark."

The two remembered Jeongguk's problem. "That's okay, I can walk alone. It's not far away."

"No, he could use some fresh air. Always keeps playing video games in his room."

"Okay." The boy agreed.

Once the students left the house Yoonji lightly punched him in the arm. "Dude, you can't just walk around with a boner."

"I can manage to hide it. Let's not talk about it. Please!"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about... What are you planning to do after you graduate?"

"I want to create music. I've never been more passionate about anything else in my life."

"That's really cool. You already have the start with your current job."

"Yeah... But it's risky business."

"I'm sure you could make it big. I've listened to the album. I enjoyed every track."

"I'm not the only person there working on those tracks."

"But it seems to me you're fantastic at it."

"You can't be sure of it. But whatever, how about you? What do you want to do?"

"People expect me to be an athlete, which I wouldn't mind, or something like a lawyer. Maybe to work at some logistics center, but I want to be a tattoo artist."

"Oh... That a fascinating carrier. I've always admired the work, yet don't want to have any tattoos myself."

"To each their own." He shrugged.

"How do your parents feel about this?"

"My mom supports the idea and my father tells me I should finish uni to at least have a back up plan. Yet it seems he could deal with this choice."

"That's wonderful. It's going to be easier with support." She noticed her apartment building. It was give or take two minutes away. "Alright, go back and fix your little issue."

"It's not little."

"Idiot, that's not- fuck. Just go home." She sighed.

"No, no. I promised."

"What if your dick falls off?"

"What?! It can do that?!"

Yoonji burst out laughing. "Of cause not. Jesus! You're so gullible."

"Well... Let's still hurry up." He mumbled as his cheeks were turning red again that day. They reached the building with little talking. "Well, it was awesome having you over. And I'm glad my mother likes you so much."

"I like her to. I enjoy her company."

"So... Will come to the party tomorrow?"

"No. I have work."

"Can't your friend cover for you?"

"I also don't want to come to the party."

"Okay." He said with a pout. "So I guess see you later."

"See ya, Jeongguk." She kissed him on the cheek, which the boy found to be the most adorable thing when she had to balance herself on her tiptoes to reach him. She went into her apartment. "Hurry. Run off to fix yourself up." He could hear the superiority in her voice.

He did run back home. Which was quite inconvenient.

  
-

  
On Monday Yoonji no longer ignored Jeongguk and Hoseok in the crowd. Yet the boys noticed that something was off. There was never too much harmony between the Cobras, yet that day it seemed like there was extreme tension between them. Theirs and the guest teams were neck a neck. Jeongguk knew Yoonji could destroy the Lions. They weren't he strongest team, but her game was off. During the last break he saw the coach whisper-yelling at Yoonji (the most at least). Jeongguk wrote down something in a piece of paper. "Noona!" He called before the girls had to return. She turned her head at him and he threw the scrunched up paper at her. Well, a little to the left.

"You can't throw." She shouted back after, of cause, catching it.

"But you can catch." He smirked and sat back down.

She read the paper and smiled at him. "What did you write?" Hoseok asked, but did not get an answer.

During the last few minutes the score was even and when there was less than a minute left Yoonji had the ball. She put on her whole concentration and strength into the last shot and she launched forward and began running towards the hoop. She jumped up and scored the last point. The school yelled out a cheer for the win. Jeongguk ran up to her and hugged her while lifting her up. She chuckled at the unexpected gesture. "I knew you could do it!" He lightly threw her up and caught her.

"Put me down! Jeongguk!" It was the first time he saw a wide gummy smile on her face. She looked absolutely stunning. Even covered in sweat.

"Okay." He laughed placing her on the ground yet he held her hands. "You looked so cool!"

"Thanks." She said in a shaky voice, still a bit high from adrenaline. "It's cos of your note."

"I ment it."

"Good." They hugged tightly. "I'm starving." She spoke probably too loudly next to his ear.

"Same."

They realised people were watching. Some gasped, others just went "ooohhh" and the rest were whispering. Yoonji cursed and pushed released him stepping away. "Fuck, what are we doing?"

"Hugging. Ain't nothin' wrong with that."

"Don't hug me in front of people." She whined slapping him on the chest. "People will start harassing you." She crossed her arms.

A cheerleader from the benched walked closet to them. "Oppa, don't you have higher standards?" She said teasingly.

"My standards are high, Hyejin. That's why I was talking with her and not you." Jeongguk has never been this sassy before. He was always shy around girls, but he was not going to let people hurt Yoonji.

"Whatever." She marched over to the otger cheerleaders pretending like she didn't care for his remark.

"God... She's a bit of a bitch to you..." Jeongguk murmured.

"Stop defending me." Yoonji ordered. "I don't need your help with this."

"Fine. Don't be mad at me." He showed off the bunny grin.

"Never mind. After this I'll need to wash up real quick."

"We'll wait for you." He assured and returned to his seat.

"What was that?" Hoseok asked.

"Nothing." Jeongguk shrugged. "Let's just wait up for Yoonji."

"What did the note say?"

_"C'mon, noona, you can defeat them. We'll take you out for lamb skewers afterwards."_

 

They were waiting by the entrance as she showed up wearing black jeans, white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail. "Hey, we're actually going?" She asked.

"Of cause." Jeongguk answered enthusiastically.

"Alright. I guess it's the right time to tell you that my boss accepts you to show up at the studio if you're still up for it."

"Really?" Both screeched loudly. That made Yoonji cover her ears.

"Fuck! You guys are like a mix of extremely energetic dogs and kids on a sugar rush."

  
-

  
Yoonji was leaning against the cement wall of the music shop. She was scrolling through her phone with her earphones in when the two young people walked up to her. She looked up and took out her earphones. "Hey, boys. Ready to go?"

"Hi, noona." Jeongguk greeted her. "We are."

"Hey, yeah."

It was two weeks after the Cobras had won gold in playoffs. Yoonji was going to bring them to the studies for a recording on that Saturday evening. Yet first - priority - coffee. They grabbed some drinks to go and went where ever the girl - the woman, she was an adult by law (and she and Jeongguk had never done anything after the kiss in the boy's house) - led them. After twenty something minutes of walking and smalltalk they reach a tiny building, old built and on the corner of a lonely street. All buildings around seemed dark and like there would be some illegal activity going on in there. Yoonji said there is sometimes. Even though they were suspicious, they still followed her nonetheless. Then they went down some stairs in the middle of the only room. Downstairs was a really cosy and airy corridor. The floors were wooden and the walls were painted navy. Posters of artists and competitions were hanging there. There were a few doors. All were labeled - "RM studio", "Vocalists", "Genius Lab", "×", "Restrooms", "Chill zone/kitchen", "Stormy weather", "Office", "Storage", "Recording studio", "Instruments". Yoonji guided them to the "Chill zone". She walked in first. "Hey, I have some guests." She greeted the people sitting in the room. A tall guy with purple hair was by the coffee machine, a lady next to him but by the snacks, two young men - perhaps boys - were sitting on a big sofa, but next to each other, presumably giggling at something. On the sofa opposite of that one Kihyun, who the Jeongguk and Hoseok had met before, was on his phone. On an armchair there was an older man with glasses and was the one to speak up.

"Hello." He stood up and walked over to the three. "I'm Bang SiHyuk, but they call me Bang PD. I'm the owner of the store and their boss there and in music." The boys bowed.

"I'm Namjoon, RM on the CDs, I'm a rapper and I also create music as well."

"I'm Jinah. I'm the vocalist and the beauty." The lady by the snacks smiled.

"Hey. You know me." Kihyun smirked.

"I'm Taehyung, they prefer to call me TaeTae, if you want you can too. I'm a vocalist under the nickname V. For now I'm still not excepted in the rap line." A bright boxy grin was plastered on his face since they've walked in.

"I'm Jimin. I hit the highest notes."

"Introduce yourselves, boys." Yoonji turned at the them.

"My name in Hoseok. I'm Yoonji noona's classmate. I was told I'm a good enough rapper and a decent singer if I don't try to hit high notes. But, honestly, I'm only confident in my dancing. Although I freestyle at rap too."

"I am Jeongguk. I go to school with them. I was told many times I have a voice of an angel. Not sure if that's true, but Yoonji noona seemed to think I'm good."

"Pleasure to meet you boys." Bang PD said. "Yoonji spoke highly of you. That doesn't happen often." He laughed. "No seriously, she's brutally honest."

"Somebody has to be, PD-nim."

"Why don't we sit down for some tea or coffee at first? Get to know each other."

And that's what they did. Jeongguk and Hoseok spoke more about themselves and learnt about the other people, who seemed close like family. They found out that Yoonji doesn't only create (composes, writes lyrics, produces) music, but also spits fire, which she refused to demonstrate, yet she can sing in a gentle or husky voice. The crew explained that Yoonji's voice is unbelievable versatile, easy to adapt to many different genres. Kihyun was barely younger than Yoonji and had a band that didn't preform for the albums, they mostly did gigs in festivals, clubs. Jimin and Taehyung were juniors in highschool. Classmates. Both excellent dancers. Jimin could sound hot and raspy, occasionally rap. Taehyung was more know for his deep, seductive voice, growls, but his voice could reach high mesmerising notes, that Jimin said gave him goosebumps. Those two seemed extremely close, not leaving one another's side, constantly smiling at each other. Namjoon finished highschool early abroad last year yet was younger than Yoonji. Jinah was the second oldest (after SiHyuk) and enjoyed surprising the others with her great cooking. Later on Jeongguk and Hoseok told more of themselves and showed off their voices. They were cheered warmly for their skills and talent. Just like that the boys agreed to do the song.

"So, Yoonji, which song have you decided to put on the album? What will the boys sing?" SiHyuk asked.

"Tomorrow. Hoseok's husky voice would complement the melody magnificently. And Jeongguk would be awesome for the chorus. I'll also need Namjoon, Jinah eonni, ChimChim and TaeTae."

"Can you show me the written down version?" She handed him a notebook with the music sheet. "I think it's missing one rapper."

"Where am I supposed to find another rapper?" She sighed disappointedly.

"You, Yoonji. I'm implying you should sing the personal part." He knew them as if they were his children. He cared for them just as much. He knew the verse that ment the most to the girl.

"Am I really good enough for that?" She let her insecurities show a tiny bit. It was safe enough to.

"Yes, you've improved tremendously and you've been a great rapper for as long as I've known you."

"Yeah, noona. It would be more fun if you sing with us this time." Jimin encouraged her.

"Okay, I guess. I would like to." A shy smile lit up on her face. Jeongguk's heart skipped at least three beats. She turned at him. "Why are you looking at me so weirdly, Guk?" She asked with a pout.

"It's the first time I'm seeing you so shy. You always exude a tough exterior."

"Don't analyse my psychology."

 

After going over the distribution of lines and listening to the demo track Jimin and Taehyung left for a moment. Give or take a minute later Jeongguk excused himself to use the restroom. Once he stepped out of the restroom he saw Jimin pinned by the wall by Taehyung, who had his tongue down the older's throat. Jeongguk gasped in shock and the two turned at him with anxiously wide eyes. "Oh shit, Jeo- fuck!" Taehyung cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Jeongguk bowed apologetically. "I'll just leave and you can continue."

"Wait... You don't think it's horribly disgusting?" Jimin asked.

"What? Of cause not. I don't care who dates who- or... Chooses to make out with. Who am I to know your relationship status?" He started blabbering nervously. The other two chuckled as the youngest boy's reaction eased their nerves.

"Thanks for being kinda chill about it. Some aren't so understanding."

"Well... It's your life. Do whatever makes you happy as long as you're not harming anyone. This is harmless."

 

  
In the evening Yoonji was checking through the files on the computer to make sure she got all she needed. "Great, you guys did great. It's getting late so I'll lead you out of this god forgotten place."

"You haven't done your part yet." Hoseok pointed out. It was true. She recorded everyone except for her verse. She could tell from their faces that they wanted to hear it.

"I was thinking of recording it tomorrow and then finish editing the track that day as well." That was a lie. She was planning to spend the night in "Genius Lab" (that was her private studio). Jeongguk seemed to have seen it through her judging from his suspicious stare. "Let me lead you, boys, home. Your parents might start calling you soon."

"But we're with adult supervision." Jeongguk smiled at Yoonji.

"Damn it, kid. Stop talking back to me. It's time to go home for you."

Besides them, only Namjoon was still left.

  
On the way back the boys were enthusiastically talking of how exciting the day was. Yoonji admired their cheerfulness and appreciation for life. It was quite inspiring and comforting. They were pleasant company.

They reached Hoseok's place first and said goodbye to him. Then Yoonji silently led Jeongguk to his house. It was past eleven p.m. The living room's light was on inside. "Maybe you'd like to stay the night?" The boy offered. "It's dark and you've been working so hard."

"I'm okay."

They saw a shadow move in the window and soon the entrance door opened. Mrs Jeon was standing in her robe. "Hi, kids. Did you have fun today?"

"Good evening, ma'am. Yes. Your son is a fantastic singer."

"Great to hear. You must be tired. Come inside. A guestroom next to Jeongguk's room is set up for you, Yoonji. If you'd wish to stay of cause."

"Thank you, Mrs Jeon, but my place is ten or fifteen minutes away. I don't wish to trouble you."

"You wouldn't. Plus, you did a lovely thing for Jeongguk. Let us do something too."

"I- um..." She looked down conflicted. She didn't want to seem rude by refusing the warm offer, but she also didn't wish to bother people who are always so generous.

"Let's go." Jeongguk gently, to not scare her away, pulled her in by her hand. She followed him.

"Thank you." She bowed.

"Your welcome. Would you like some tea before sleep? Have you kids eaten?"

"We ordered some food." Jeongguk assured. "We can make some tea or maybe coco. You should go to sleep, mother. You've been waiting up for quite some time."

"Yeah. Alright. Goodnight." She left the two with a tired smile.

They went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry though?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Eat if you wanna." She said and then yawned.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Water is okay."

"I make amazing hot coco."

"Really? Hmm... I guess we could put that to the test." Yoonji challenged him to impress her.

"You shall not be disappointed, malady." He used an over the top accent and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're obnoxious sometimes." She commented hiding her smile with her hand. "So damn extra."

"But I'm still cool." He answered smugly.

"Sure you are, Guk." She rolled her eyes.

  
After they drank the delicious coco they went to wash up and Jeongguk called Yoonji into his room. He gave her a baggy T-shirt to sleep in. She changed and laid down in the bed in the guestroom in a few minutes. Jeongguk showed up ten minutes later. He knocked at first. He came in wearing a white (as per usual) T-shirt, grey pajama pants, when she was sitting in bed, covering her lower half. "I just wanted to ask if everything's okay and if you needed anything."

"Thank you, I'm fine." She saw an odd expression on Jeongguk's face. "What is it?"

"Can I sit down?" He asked and she nodded. He sat next to her on the bed. "I still like you... More than when we have just started talking... I just thought you should know that."

"Jeongguk..." She sighed. "I really enjoy spending time with you... I like you... Still. But you know how I feel... You being younger makes me feel like I would be taking advantage of you."

"It's not like I'm suggesting to have sex."

"I know. I know. Trust me... I simply- fuck!" She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." He said sadly as he looked down with guilt.

"Don't worry about it." Yoonji said and took his chin in her hand, moving his head to face her. "You're awesome, but I'm also not ready." Her eyes seemed scared. Jeongguk slowly moved his hands towards her, to make sure she won't be frightened and to assure she accepted to let him embrace her in his arms. And she fell in his hug. After about a minute she hugged him back. "I'm not ready to let to know the real me..."

"I know you're incredible, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"It doesn't let me believe I might be worthy to be loved..."

"What is _it_?"

"Depression." She whispered into his chest.

"You can defeat it. I understand it won't be easy... Yet I believe in you. You should believe in yourself too. Fuck what it tell you. It's wrong."

"Is it though? Are any of them wrong?"

"The bullies are never right."

"You don't know why or what the students do to me. I probably deserve it."

"Do you want to share with me their doings?"

"It's boring, Guk." Yoonji said with her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"That's okay if it is." He laid down on the bed still holding her. "I won't leave you, noona." Her head was now on his shoulder.

"You make me weak... You make me want to open up..." She said quietly.

"It's not a bad thing to let down the stone wall from time to time. You're safe with me. I promise." He ran his hand through her dark as night hair.

"They're words the most... Not much... Nicknames and such. Hobo, rat, parasite, homeless slut... Dumb remarks. How much dick you suck for a roof or food? Suck my cock and you can sleep in my bed tonight. You can't run off too mommy... There are many of them. Some like to pull on my hair or try to get their hands up my skirt. Other shit... One I used to call a friend." She confessed in a hollow voice. "They might hurt you... You shouldn't hanging out with me."

"I don't care what they do to me." He pulled her in tighter. "I care about you." He hesitated, but later asked. "Can I kiss you on the forehead?" She nodded gently and he placed his lips on the spot where her bangs were not covering. "I'll always be here for you, Yoonji noona."

"You can't promise that." He felt a teardrop wet hi shirt. "Everyone leaves eventually."

"I won't. I promise."

She lifted herself up a bit to rest on her elbow as her free hand was placed on Jeongguk's chest. She locked eyes with him. He saw her eyes shining from where the tear escaped. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly at her as he wiped off the damp stream. She leaned closer to him

"Can I?" It was barely audible.

"Of cause." And their mouths collided tenderly for awhile until Yoonji pulled back.

"I think we should go to sleep. It has been a long day. You've work so hard."

"You must be tired too." He caressed her hair once more and sat up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said as he began to walk away.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

-

In the morning Jeongguk come downstairs after washing and dressing up and saw his mother and Yoonji joking around and cooking in the kitchen. He looked confused at them for awhile, he thought Yoonji was sleep.

"Good morning, Guk." The girl said with a soft smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning... Um- pretty well, good, I think. What's happening?"

"We're making breakfast of cause." Mr Jeon answered.

"Smells delicious. Do you need any help?"

"Set up the table."

  
After eating Jeongguk and Yoonji offered to clean up the table. She was wiping the table with a cloth towel when she felt a peck on her cheek. She jumped cocking her eyebrow. "What the fuck?"

"Thanks." He just smirked.

"What?"

"For everything. Thank you, noona."

"I haven't done much."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"I know myself better."

"Well... You did a lot for me." He put away the last plate. "So... Are you going back to the studio today?"

"Yeah. I need to record my part and produce the track. Rearrange some parts."

"Is that your favourite part? Producing."

"Yeah. Finishing the piece. Like letting a child go off to the world after raising it."

"Music is very important to you."

"It's my life... The melody is my lifeline."

"You are incredible with it. You can reach high."

  
-

  
It was Jeongguk's first badminton competition. He seemed to be so thrilled. Excited and determined. He was supported by his mother, Hoseok and Yoonji. The school was cheering for him as well. He was likable and a really great player. He had to play the last match against his competitor for the win. He was a new player, it was a very important play and, to make matters even more intense, his father showed up to support him. There were so many people he didn't want to let down. Especially after Mr Jeon showed up unexpectedly. Yet Jeongguk stayed concentrated and won the mach and game. Everyone cheered as he smiled widely and his opponent congratulated him on the fare win. After the ceremony he walked over to his family and friends, where he was congratulated again.

"Great work, son. I'm glad I could get here in time."

"Thank you, father." Jeongguk bowed. "I'm glad you found the time. Have you met my new friend?"

"No."

He took Yoonji by the hand and pulled her closer. "This is Yoonji noona. Hoseok's classmate."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." She bowed.

"Are you are the one who got him to sing for some album I've heard."

"Yes. My boss owns a studio."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"I'll hand Jeongguk a copy."

"Great, should we go celebrate?" Mrs Jeon asked.

"Of cause we should. It's his first game and he already won." Her husband said. "Yoonji, will you join us?"

"Oh, this seems more of a family celebration. I'm just here to support him."

"But, noona, you're like part of the family now. I care for you as much at least."

"Stop, Jeon." She chuckled.

"It's true." He now held both of her hands in his. "You're so awesome. Kind, caring, helpful, intelligent. I could go on and on."

"Are they dating?" Mrs Jeon asked Hoseok.

"I think they're pretending they don't have crushes on each other."

"No, no. We're not dating." Jeongguk said.

"I'm an adult. We couldn't even if we wanted to."

"Well, it is still all legal. Just saying. You seem like a nice girl, who would be a good influence on Jeongguk." The father spoke his mind as the two were blushing. "Anyways, let's all go celebrate with food. I just got a raise."

"That's wonderful, honey."

  
\---

  
"Finally the school year is over." Jeongguk said as he met up with Yoonji and Hoseok the next day after the ending ceremony. They were sitting by a window in a cosy cafe. Yoonji took a sip of her americano.

"Yeah. School's shit. We'll use only a tiny fraction of the information they forced us to memorise. But you still have a year ahead. Me and Hobi are free."

"Don't make me think of it." He whined. "I'm jealous. Why can't I be a year older."

"Because your parents conceived you later than us."

"Ew! Hyung! I don't wanna think of my parents- No!"

"Whatever. What are you planning this winter? What are the visions for future?"

"I'll still be working in the store. Hopefully continue to make music. You two would definitely be useful for a future project if you're up for it. A solo album."

"Hell yeah. Whenever you need. It's so amazing. Well, we will have a family trip next month. My dad will have some time off at last." Jeongguk said with a cheerful yet sad at the same time smirk.

"Have you ever told him how much you miss him?" Yoonji asked him.

"No. I simply enjoy the times he's actually home."

"Sorry about that. That must suck."

"It's okay. I know he loves me. He works to take care of us."

"That's good. How about you, Seok-Seok?"

"My parents are a bit more on workaholic side but they never forget me. Especially my mother."

"Shit. What's that like?" Yoonji laughed. "People care."

"I'm sorry you don't have a good relationship with your parents."

"Why? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to cause this. I'm okay because I have accepted this.

"Alright."

"So, boys, what will we do today?"

"Wanna go to an arcade?" Jeongguk offered.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun."

 

After a long day they finally parted ways. Hoseok's place was the closest. By Jeongguk's house she was ready to continue walking to her apartment, but he murmured something incoherent. "What?" She frowned in confusion.

"Maybe... You wanna come over...?"

"I gotta get back. Well, I don't have to. We've already spent some time together."

''My parents aren't home."

"And what do you suggest we do with the privacy?" She asked stepping forward and having their faces extremely close together. "Why is it not something you'd like to do with your parents home?"

"I- um... That's not" he looked down flustered. "Not what I ment." He kicked the concrete gently. "I just thought you might prefer if we're alone in the house."

"Fine. Let's go." She agreed carelessly. Wordlessly they went up to Jeongguk's room and closed the door. They sat down on the bed. During the whole time neither of them bothered to turn the light on. Even though it was quite dim. It was going to be dark in an hour. "So, wanna make out?"

"Um- what!?" He flinched as she laughed at him.

"Well, we're in your room in a house without your parents. Why would you want me here?"

"I mean... I-... I wouldn't mind... But that's not... Fuck..."

"Don't worry, Guk. I'm just messing with you."

"So you don't want to make out?"

She snickered while shaking her head. "Sure. Why not?" She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer colliding their lips. His hand appeared on her waist and he tugged her to climb up in his lap. Which was just what she did. The kiss got heated quickly and he laid her down on the bed as his fingers got tangled in the raven black locks after he pulled out the hair tie. Her free hand roamed his built chest. She played with one button until he moaned out a please. Then she started undoing the shirt. "Fuck!" She breathed out. "You're ripped. Are you a gym rat?"

"A little bit." The macho smirked.

"That's... Kinda hot." She reconnect their mouths and lightly bit into his lower lip. He whimpered, practically melting in her hold. She took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Her hands traveled over the tan skin. "That is fucking hot." She whispered in his ear. Them she backed up and licked his bottom lip, asking for an invitation. Once received, her tongue invaded Jeongguk's mouth to play around. Yoonji raised her leg up and then raised her eyebrow as he disconnected the collision blushing. "Another issue?"

"Sorry... I just find you really attractive... And... Exciting."

"Would you like me to help?"

"What?" His eyes were wide and mouth ajar.

"If you'd like... I could take care of it." The corners of her lips rose.

"... Please...?" His voice was weak and quiet.

"Alright, Guk." She sat up pushing him up. "Lay down, _baby_." He swallowed hard and did as told. "Good boy." She cooed and sat in between his legs. She begun trailing her fingers along the hem of his jeans teasingly eyeing the tented pants. "Oh... Baby boy... You're really impatient, aren't you?"

"Please... Noona..." He begged.

"Be good for me. Earn it." She said strictly.

"Yes, noona." She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him while undoing his trousers. Then she pulled them off together with his underwear and his cock sprung free. She was massaging his thighs as staring him straight in the curious eyes. "Please, YoonJi noona. I'm a good boy. And aching." He pleaded. She moved down to begin kissing his inner thighs.

"Do you want marks, Guk?"

"Yes. Yes, please. Mark me yours." He gasp at the first sensation of a hickey. Then she formed a few more as her hand began stroking the lower half of the shaft in lazy movements. Purposely avoid the sensitive area. Her mouth moved closer and closer until she began kissing and licking his shaft. When she began sucking on the tip his breathing became rigid and occasionally high pitched. "Noona... Too good..." He whined when she bobbed her head lower and hollowed her cheeks. He desperately grabbed onto the sheets when she nuzzled her nose into his pubic hair taking in his whole length. Which there was plenty of. "Ah!~ So so good..." It was impossible to keep his eyes open even though she was so beautiful and her stare so predatory. He felt like a prey in the wild and loved it. Soon enough he felt the heat built up in hit abdomen. "Yoon- I'm close... If- if you wa-nna... Don't..." She continued her work regardless of the suggestion until he came in her mouth, with his back arched. She licked it clean and straightened her back. She was watching him blink out the white spots from his vision as she licked her lips. He tur end at her to witness the magnificent lady. "You... Oh my god... That was the best orgasm I've ever had..." He was still breathing heavily. "Thank you..." He smiled.

She chuckled. "Your welcome I guess. She kissed her way up his chest to the sweaty neck. "You feel good?"

"Mm." He moaned still dazed. "Wonderful." She plush lips on his heated skin felt too amazing. "Do you... Want me to... Repay the favour?"

"No. No need."

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind."

"I'm alright, Jeongguk." Her lips began dancing upon his skin again. Kissing a trail up to his neck and them making his whole body shiver from the sensation against his pulse. The whiny moans encouraged Yoonji to keep up her work. She reached an area behind his ear and whispered in a low sultry groan. "You look so pretty when you come. Did you know?" Her hand movements were light as a feather. She was barely touching him yet she noticed his cock starting to stiffen again. "Fuck... You wanna play again? Greedy boy..."

He whimpered. "Noona... You feel so good... Please help..." He grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers as she kissed his open mouth. She sucked on his tongue, pinched his nipple with her free hand and he got fully hard. "Shit- I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm this... Aroused." His chest was still heaving a bit from his previous high.

"What would you like me to do, baby boy?" She sat up, fully dressed and composed, gazing down at a naked and ruined Jeongguk. He realised the view and got flustered covering up his face, oddly enough, with his hands. "Don't hide from me." She pushed them away and locked their eyes. "Tell me what you want." She bestrode him and his hands quickly found place on her hips.

"You. I want you." His dick was straining against her backside. The demon creating an agonising friction. Even if light. "Perhaps... You'd like to take a ride?"

She chuckled. "Depends on a few factors."

"What would they be?" He thought his cock will eventually fall off from all this denial.

"First, do you want me to. Second, do you have a condom. Finally, will you be my boyfriend?"

"First, yes. Second, _it's fucking weird_... But I know where my father keeps his. And without a doubt."

"Are you up for stealing a condom from your father?"

"I'm definitely _up_ enough." She laughed at his eagerness. "Would this be your first time?"

"Yeah. For you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes. I feel safe with you."

"Okay. Go get the condom." She moved aside and he stood up. Only once he walked off did he realise how really naked he was. But she didn't stare. Perhaps a bit at his thighs. She took off her T-shirt and was now with her black lacy bra and dark wash jeans. When Jeongguk returned his jaw dropped. "What?" She crossed her arms hiding her body.

"You're beautiful." He said moving her arms away and colliding their lips together. "My girlfriend is extremely attractive." He grined widely. His fingers rested on her bare sides. "Can I finish undressing you?" He asked in between kisses.

"Okay. Do so." She stepped back and leaned against a wall.

"O-okay..." He grazed his lips along her neck as his hand began unzipping and undoing the jeans. He started sliding them down, letting his mouth go down as well. He lastly kissed near her belly button before she covered her lower abdomen with her hand, instructing that that was as far as he could go. He took of material and stood back up. She was wearing a matching set of lingerie. Her panties were a bit more short like. He thought it was sexy and cute. "Can I touch your legs now?" She nodded and he slid his hands over them as his lips occasionally brushed on the soft pale skin. Once they were fifteen centimetres above the knee she placed her hands again. Jeongguk stood up and latched his mouth onto her collarbone and the crook of the neck as he held Yoonji's waist tightly. She palmed his face and dragged it to hers to embrace a hot and messy kiss, with a lot of tongue. Tip of his cock brushed against her lacy panties and he whimpers. She glanced down.

"Fuck, baby... You're all red... Let's get you fixed." She guided his hands to tugged down her underwear. Once it got to her mid thighs it just slid off of her body as silk. The whole time he kept facing her to not make her uncomfortable. He noticed she was shy about it. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I am." She grabbed the condom from the edge of the bed. It was right under her fingers anyways. "May I put this on you?"

"Please." She carefully took it out of the plastic and glanced at the packaging. "You're not allergic to latex, are you?" She shook her head and put it on his dick which twitched at the touch from eagerness. "Where can I touch you?"

"Take your time and slowly make your way. You can go pretty much anywhere. Just- just slowly."

"Okay. Are you sure you're comfortable with this? You seem nervous."

"Just cause it's my first time. And I've never let anyone get this close. But I trust you. I wouldn't just call anyone my boyfriend, would I?" She smiled reassuringly and they kissed once more.

"Alright. Can I lift you up?"

"You want to fuck me against the wall? That's hot." Yoonji smirked and draped her arms around Jeongguk's shoulders. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her by the back of her thighs and guided his member in. The tip was right against the opening. "Whenever you're ready, _baby boy_." The nickname was all he needed. He gently inserted himself in. She bit into her lip. "Fuck..." A breathy whisper echoed near his ear.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It's just snug. Be gentle, please."

"Of cause, noona." He took his time moving. Tender thrusts were accompanied by her quiet and breathy moans. He moved his hands just slightly. "Could I...?"

"You want to place them on my ass?" He nodded. "Yeah. Hold me however is convenient for you." He started massaging the skin in his big hands. "Can I mark your collarbones?"

"I'd love that." He groaned as her teeth began playing. "Just like that, my lovely noona. You're great."

"You can go faster if you want." She said as her body snaked around his tighter. He did began moving his hips at a faster pace. She bit him harder and he squeaked at how sharp her teeth were. "Sorry."

"No, no. Please continue."

"Masochistic, eh?" She chuckled against his skin. "Oh! Damn..." She moaned louder fueling his energy. "You wanna be more rough?" She asked as the speed kept increasing.

"Kinda..."

"Then get rough, baby." Her voice was low to his ear. He turned quickly and dropped her on the bed and then caged her underneath him.

"Your wish is my command." He began going in again and began thrusting faster and harsher than before. She threw her head back and moved her hips to accompany his. "Fuck... That feel so incredible." He was beginning to become whiny. She tried to control her hands as they kept exploring his upper body. "Dig them in if you want. Let yourself loose. Let's get a bit crazy."

"Yes... Fuck yes..." Her nails went into his skin and he pushed in even deeper. She got even louder then. "Again! Jesus Christ. Please do that again _there."_  She was practically chanting him praises as he was roughly following her wishes. "Just like that... Fuck..." He saw her body arch, her chest get glued to his, her arms fall and fist the sheets, her eyes close shut and legs shake. He rode her through her high and right after he chased him. She moaned along side him when she felt the condom get filled up. He didn't feel like moving for awhile even though his limbs felt weak and shaky. He tiredly kissed below her collarbones. "That was awesome..."

"Amazing." He agreed. Jeongguk pulled out. "How... How do it tie this?" She giggled.

"Let me." They sat up. She took it off and tied it. He took a tissue and wiped himself, then wrapped the used condom in it and threw it out. He pulled her into his lap. They seemed to be unable to stop making out. Yoonji ran her fingers through his hair. His hands traveled up her back to the clasp of her bra.

"Noona... How would you feel if I'd take of?"

"Okay. I'm okay." He unclipped it and removed it. Throwing it behind him. His eyes got wide and he swallowed nervously, raising his shaking gaze to her eyes. "What's wrong? You don't like it." She said in a teasing voice.

"Um- you- wow... You look even... Wow." He glanced again. "That's really cool."

"You can look." She said right against his face and gave his a tender peck. "You can touch if you want as well."

He looked down and his fingers anxiously went up. He cupped her breasts and rand his thumb over the piercings. "You're so cool..." He clashed their mouths and laid her down. His hands were still kneading her skin. She felt a now familiar sensation against her inner thigh.

"You wanna go again?" Yoonji asked with a grin, which was barely visible through the dark.

"It does seem like it."

"You think they would notice if you'd take another?"

"Worth a try." He shrugged.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Nothing. Be right back." One kiss and he left the room. Once he returned he saw her sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning forward on her arms, which were placed between her thighs. One piercing was not covered by them. He bit into his lower lip. "Your beauty is magnificent... Did you know that?" He crawled on the bed.

"Shut up." She hid her face in his chest. "... You're really handsome. I didn't know I like macho. Yet you're still a sweetheart. A hot as fuck sweetheart."

"Aw, that's nice." He kissed her on the forehead and she raised her head to offer her mouth once more. Who was Jeongguk to refuse that? "So, Bonnie, want to continue committing the crime?"

"Surely, Clyde." She laughed at the interpretation of stealing a condom. Yoonji pushed Jeongguk onto the bed. "I think it's time for you to give up control." She purred with a wide cat like grin.

"Yes, kitten... " he wasn't sure where that came from, but eh, by the way she kissed him so aggressively and passionately let him know she wasn't against it. She took the package and opened it. As she was sliding it down they kept making out like there were only last few minutes on earth left. "Noona..." He harshly grabbed her by the waist as she put his dick inside of her. "So eager... I love it." His hand moved up. "Is it okay if I... Caress... Your breasts?"

"Since you asked so nicely." She winked at him and he began massaging her firm breasts, making sure to be gentle around the piercings. "Don't worry, they don't hurt. I'm still sensitive, but only in the best way." She moaned feeling him twitch inside her. "Fuck... Jeongguk..." She was increasing the spread she was riding him in as his hands became stronger. "Touch me... Fucking touch me everywhere, Guk."

"My cowgirl." He sat up to begin marking her chest. "You're riding me like I'm a bull." She tangled her fingers in his hair and the other hand was on his neck.

"You feel so damn great... Ah- leave marks on me that would stay for a week, don't be shy, baby boy."

"With pleasure, kitten." He bit right above the right nipple.

"Yeah, like that." She whispered closing her eyes. Yoonji's hips were at rapid speed at that point. Both were breathing heavily, Jeongguk moaning shamelessly in between bites, his hand massaging her thigh, occasionally climbing up.

"I'm so close, noona..."

"Lay back down a bit." He did as told and she began sucking on his nipple while not quitting her thrusts. She pinched the other nipple in between her fingers and heard a high pitched whimper.

"Kitten... Please keep going..." He lightly pulled on her hair as his eyes felt shut, nose scrunched and his back arched up from the bed. Soon she climaxed as well. Her back in a curve, head thrown back, moaning sweetly into the heavy air. The moon was shining a magnificent light on her. In his eyes she looked like a vision or a goddess. He caught her in his arms after and she stayed laying on his chest. Both trying to catch their breaths. Yoonji trailed her hand across his arm to intertwine their fingers. She kissed her way to his mouth and they spent minutes twisting their tongues. Then she looked down upon his dazed face.

"You were great, Jeongguk."

"So were you, noona." He smiled. "I'm glad I lost my virginity to you."

"So am I." She revealed her gummy grin and Jeongguk felt his heart flutter.

"You're so beautiful..."

"Stop."

"I don't think I can." He flipped them over and began placing his mouth over her neck and chest in soft touches. "You're too difficult to resist." His hands wandered up and down her sides and thighs.

"You wanna do something again?"

"I'd like to satisfy you." His lips went down to her belly button. A place where she previously has stopped him.

"Like that?"

"Only if you want me too."

She was gazing at him for a moment. "Okay. I feel a lot more comfortable now."

"Can I use my hands too?"

"Moderately."

"Okay." He continued kissing his way down, but he didn't go straight there. Jeongguk firstly kissed her inner thighs and pelvis. Then he got closer and closer. His kisses turned to licks and sucks. He tried teasing her by going around the clit. He would occasionally run his fingers through as he would suck on the clit. She moaned and rustled the sheets in her hands.

"More... More... Jeongguk, please!" She wasn't able to keep her eyes open or body steady. Her head was turned to the side. She bit into her lower lip as he circled his tongue. "I- I'm gonna... Oh fuck!" Her back arched up from the mattress, head launched back and her legs began shaking as Yoonji tried her best to not squeeze Jeongguk's head with her thighs as she yelled out his name in the heavy night. As she was panting endlessly and trying to collect herself he kissed his way back up and focused on her collarbones, which already had purple blooming. Yet perhaps not enough. He was careful with his teeth, but still powerful. "Jeongguk... Was that really your first time?"

"Yes." He answered climbing up her pulse.

"That is hard to believe..." He caught her lips for what seemed like forever. Yet finally they broke apart. "You still have your condom on... I don't think that's good."

"Right." He sat up and she took care of it. When she stood up to go to the trashcan he saw her dark silhouette. Her figure was magnificent and he couldn't look away.

"Let me clean it up for you." She kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his muscular thighs, gently rubbing the skin. She started licking the shaft to rid off any residue of come. His breathing became heavier and she started to suck on the tip, swallowing around it to treat him. She could feel him harden in her mouth once again.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked concerned she might not want to give him a blow job again. Why should she? They both did a lot already. She answered by going deeper and winking at him with a tiny smirk as her lips stretched and cheeks hollowed. "Oh my god..." He whispered in a broken whimper. He didn't even notice how he began combing through her hair and practically purring at the warm and wet sensation. "Noona... So so good... Oh..." His breath hitched and hips jolted up. "I'm close... I'm about to come..." He informed her and she prepared herself to swallow another blow. She really didn't mind the taste of come or precum. Once he messily released his load with a loud moan he dropped on the bed completely. She climbed back on the bed.

"C'mon, let's lay down for a bit and cover up. You might get cold now when you're covered in sweat." He silently did as suggested. As he covered them with the cover she snuggled next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"So... Now we're dating?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Yet you said you don't want too. I mean, I still have a couple of months left."

"You're right, it's legal. And... I really like you."

"I like you too. I'm glad we did this."

"I kinda can't believe we did this." She chuckled. "But it was fun."

"Yeah, but BOY! It's a bit tiring." He yawned.

"Well, we did quite a lot."

"I don't like sweating so much."

"Wanna take a shower with me? Then we could cuddle some more."

"Okay." They sat up. Jeongguk walked over to his closet to find a robe. He wrapped both of them in it and went into the dark hallway. Luckily the bathroom was near. They went in and turned on the light, to which they squinted as it was such a huge contrast to what they saw previously. Yoonji felt a bit shy to reveal her body again. Jeongguk could feel that.

"It's okay, noona. You know you're safe with me." She nodded. They disrobed and walked into the shower. Jeongguk kept his stare up. He turned on the water and they began showering. They decided to shampoo each other's hair. That made YoonJi ease up if the excited giggles were anything to go by. But when it was time to wash her body she tensed up. "I'm gonna turn around, okay?" She simply nodded again. Once they were clean they returned to bed. He guided her as it was completely dark. They cuddled up again. "May I ask if there's something you don't want me to see?"

She signed. "I'm... Not confident. I don't feel good showing my body."

"But you're gorgeous. How come you feel this way?"

"We all have insecurities, Jeongguk." She started drawing circles on his chest.

"You're right. But if you ever want to tell me about them, I'll listen."

"I also have a few bruises. But they'll heal soon."

"Are they from school?"

She hummed in agreement. "It doesn't matter now."

They continued having small talks until they fell asleep.

 

In the morning they woke up around the same time. Both were flustered realising none of it was a dream. They said a awkward good morning and looked around the room. The clothes and condom wrappers were scattered across the floor. They flinched when they heard a knock on the door, which soon opened. Yoonji made sure to cover up fully with the blanket and once she met Mrs Jeon's eyes dropped her stare, letting hair fall down on her face.

"Morning, kids." She said calmly. "Wash up and come down for breakfast." She looked around. "But tidy up as well."

"Y-yes?" Jeongguk stuttered. The mother closed the door and the two shared a confused look. "Do you think we're in trouble? When she's this calm she's either cool with it or pissed."

"I guess we'll find out when we get down. But for now, tidying up wouldn't be for the worst."

"Yeah. Morning kiss?"

"Not with morning breath. After we wash up."

"Okay. Let me get you your clothes."

  
After about give or take twenty minutes they went down into the kitchen. They awkwardly stood by the entrance as Mrs Jeon faced them once she set the table. "Come sit down and eat. You must be hungry. It's almost ten a.m." The two quietly sat down. "There we go. Jeongguk, put some bulgogi into your friend's plate."

"Of cause." He served them all. "Is father not coming?"

"He left work early. He had an unexpected flight." She answered. "How was your day yesterday?"

"We hung out in the arcade with Hoseok, it was fun."

"Why didn't you say you'll have Yoonji sleeping over?" The girl couldn't lift her eyes up.

"We... Didn't plan... I'm sorry." He signed.

"Don't be. If it was safe and consensual then it's okay. But... Did you stole the condoms from your father's drawer?" He looked down in shame. "Should I buy some for you?"

"No!"

"Okay, you get them yourself. I won't tell your dad if you don't want. He shouldn't notice. Are you two clear on what your relationship is? No one will have their heart broken?"

"We're... Dating." Yoonji spoke up quietly.

"Okay. That's great. Just be safe." She said with a comforting smile. "Now eat. You two must be starving." They blushed, but thanked her.

Once they finished breakfast Jeongguk and YoonJi cleaned up the table.

"That went much better than I anticipated." He spoke up.

"It's still awkward as fuck. She knows we had sex." Yoonji said with a pout.

"That's alright." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "She likes you. My mom just wants us to stay safe."

"That's the problem. We didn't have a safe word and I don't think we had a proper talk beforehand."

"We can still do that. Okay?"

"Okay." She let him pull her in and kiss her. "Will you... Want to have sex again?"

"Absolutely. If you'll want to too of cause."

"Yeah, it was fun. Perhaps at my place next time? Where no one will walk in?"

"Yeah... Where can you sneakily buy condoms?"

She snickered. "You're shy?" He nodded. "I'll get them."

"Thank you. I'll pay you back for them."

"That's not needed."

"It is. I'm the one who should have them prepared. But I'm a little bit of a pussy." He shrugged and she laughed louder.

"I... I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
